In My Time Of Dying
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: I will not die, I'll wait here for you. Sandle. Chapter 8.
1. I Will Not Die

She stood alone, staring at one stone in particular, she could be staring at any numerous ones, the place was filled with them. Row upon row of them. Here for many reasons just like the one she stared at.

As different as they were, they had something much to in common not to notice. They were all dead.

Hundreds possibly thousands of them, here for the final resting place.

To live eternity in.

The stone jaunted out from the ground a big headstone, the words lasered in, words she had memorized in only the short time it had been there.

_Gregory Sanders_

_July 24th 1975 – August 23rd 2006_

_Always in our hearts you will be_

She still woke up in a cold sweat sometimes, from the nightmares of him, so many things colliding together and even the sleeping pills she had been prescribed didn't work, because he wasn't there. Wasn't in the bed beside her, holding her loosely yet firmly. The way she loved.

The concept of never seeing him again was still so hard to grasp. She didn't think she would have taken it so hard, if she hadn't been on the phone minutes before it happened.

_"Hey it's me, I'm just on my way to pick up the food now so give me ten minutes before I'm there"_

"_Okay"_

"_Sara?"_

"_Yes Greg?"_

"_I love you" she was hesitant for a moment or two before she whispered _

"_I love you too"_

The first and only time she had answered him when he said he loved her. She would never get a chance to say it again to his face, because saying it out loud to a stone just wasn't the same. It wouldn't smile and jump up and down like he would.

It wouldn't kiss her the way he did.

And it wouldn't talk to her.

Like he did.

As the first few rain drops hit her jacket, she looked on, only when it began to rain heavily did she leave, a silent promise that she would be back tomorrow. Just like every other day.

Cursing herself for not bringing an umbrella with her she stood inside the doorway for a few minutes drying off before moving on to remove her coat and shoes, hanging them up and sitting down on the couch, where the bottle sat with an empty glass urging her to take drink. She wouldn't of course but it was there.

The days blended together one starting as she finished another. She was eating less she knew because she had just thrown out the lettuce that had sat in her fridge for a week before becoming no good. Something that never happened before.

Her pasty skin had lost its radiance and now it was sickly white, she began to wear more and more makeup to make up for the lost of colour so everyone would think she was okay.

She felt that the tape she was using to mend her broken heart and grief was the cheap kind that never worked, when she completed her task, and admired her work it would tear and she would be back where she started.

Alone and empty.

She had been waiting for days now to hear her name over the intercom. She was waiting to be canned, something she would rather do than quit. Quitting told them she wasn't strong enough to deal with it. Being fired said the same thing, except they wouldn't look at her with much pity, only ruder looks to Ecklie.

Mentally preparing herself so she wouldn't break down and cry, she walked the slow walk to the front, expecting to see Ecklie there with Judy and was a bit surprised to see a courier there. Oh well, page Sara before because you know she takes forever to come. Ecklie was just late.

"You're Miss Sidle?" the courier asked and she numbly nodded

"Sign here please" she signed her name without giving it another thought.

"Here you go" he handed her a package, she blindly opened it, the contents through her for a loop.

One she wasn't prepared for.

The letter was from Greg postmarked two days ago.

TBC.

**A/N: Trying my hand at something new. **


	2. I Will Survive

Stopping only long enough to walk the short distance to the locker room she ripped open the letter, scanning down to the bottom to make sure that it was indeed from Greg.

And then it hit, she didn't know how and didn't know why but in the next instant she found herself on the floor, crying freely in the middle of the locker room, and she hadn't even read the letter yet.

How depressing was that?

_A perfect ending to a perfect date had Sara and Greg walking along a path in a park, to watch the stars and more to be alone. _

_The date had gone rather good, but it was the third one, Greg was half hoping that Sara was the kind where after three dates, you did, well you know did it. But she didn't seem like that kind of girl. _

_She had even been a little shocked when he had taken hold of her hand, but soon relaxed after he laughed at her. For being so uptight. _

"_Would you like me to push you on the swings?" he asked with a smile as he was already pulling her by their joined hands to the swings. _

_She sat down and he gently began pushing her back and forth the gentle breeze helping him in his efforts_

"_Make me touch the stars" she whispered but he heard her and his pushing became faster as she climbed higher and higher towards the sky. _

_Once he thought she was high enough he sat down on the remaining swing facing her. _

"_You were having so much fun that I decided I should try it" he grinned something he had been doing the whole night. It was contagious and Sara had caught herself more than once smiling along with him. _

"_Watch this" he pumped a few times and jumped off into the sand, loosing his balance and he got a mouthful of sand. _

_Sara couldn't help herself and let a loud laugh as the swing slowed. _

_With him coming towards her, she jumped off and began running as he began chasing her. _

"_You think that was funny?" he advanced towards her and reached out a hand grasping nothing but air. _

_It was hard to laugh and run, just when Sara thought she had enough time to catch her breath but was tackled down to the sand. Greg on top of her, somehow it wasn't funny anymore. _

_Sara licked her lips as his lips came down. Her tongue licking his lips by accident but it was electrifying. He pulled back just a inch giving her time to back up off but she didn't. And even pushed his head back down_

_His lips molding to hers as his hands glided up and down her back. _

_His knee slid in between her legs as he positioned himself over top of her. _

_This felt wonderful, amazing, fantastic but couldn't last they were in the middle of a sand box and work started in less than an hour. _

"_Greg, Greg we have to stop" his lips were doing incredible things to her neck something that was driving her wild. _

_That's a funny thought, come from necking in a sand box. _

"_You taste way too good to stop" the comment make fire run to her stomach, suddenly she didn't want to stop, she wanted it all. _

_They had time, but a) did he have protection, b) would he being willing, duh stupid question c) does she want sand in places that sand shouldn't be. _

_B was out of the question cause he was always willing. C could be dealt with, by a shower and A he was a guy who was always looking to score so of course he had protection. _

_But how to let him know that she wanted sex in a park? She slid her hands under his shirt and up feeling the hot touch of his skin, knowing that she was the one to cause this was breathtaking._

_Beeping registered in her brain something like a watch or a pager. What she didn't like was that he stopped._

"_Sorry, my watch, I set it to go off at the time I should be leaving for work" that put a cold damper on things. _

_He stood and held out a hand for her to take to help her up. The moment her hand touched his desire ran through her, this wasn't something that was going to go away._

She laughed through the tears that date had been good, more so because they hadn't and he had laid it out perfectly from then on in, so he would infact score.

Looking down at the note once more, the letters swimmed together as more tears blurred her vision. She was definitely not okay. She had come back too soon. But how much time would it take before she could walk in here without her eyes flying directly to his locker? Without waiting to hear loud music, that she had been getting used to for the last two years but on the rare occasion she could still hear it, and if she listened closely now she could faintly hear it.

The more she wiped her tears away the harder they fell, there was no stopping them, they would stop eventually and when they did all she would want to do is sleep away the time so she can have some false hope that when she woke up he would be there.

How stupid was she, sitting on the floor balling her eyes out over something she could never change.

Way to go Sidle.

Finally being able to look at the letter clenched in her hands, her tear drops marking the page, a sight that she had to bite her lip so she didn't start again she started.

"My dearest Sara" 

**A/N: Aren't I cruel? I actually was thinking about the letter this morning while trying to go to sleep, really wish I had wrote it down cause now I can't remember it. This story also gives me a chance to use some of my unposted stories as memories. I do promise that the letter is read in the next chapter. But of course REVIEWS would help me change my mind and post another chapter tonight cause it is done.**


	3. I'll Wait Here For You

**A/N: TV speeds up time so why can't I, you'll see what I mean...keep reading.**

**---**

_My Dearest Sara_

_**I** fear the worst if you are actually reading this_

_It means I **am** no longer with you.  
S**A**ying I'm dead just seems harsh and hurtfu**L**._

_Something that **I** would ne**VE**r wish upon anyone no matter how nasty anyone has been._

_Do you remember the first time that you agreed to go out on a date with me? _

_I **W**as so nervous that **I** actua**LL**y missed your place twice. The flowers were a backup._

_I had picked them up an hour before, showered twice, brushed my teeth and flossed three times and just hoped that I hadn't overdone it with the cologne, I felt like a kid on the first day school, **C**hristmas, birthday and the last day **O**f school all rolled i**NT**o one, **A**lso popped half a bottle of Rolaids too. I know this will be hard on you, but if I **C**ould have preven**T**ed it, I wo**U**ld . I hope you know I could never purpo**S**ely put a tear in your eye. IJust please keep the g**OO**d times i**N** your heart so you aren't overcome with grief, or so **I** can only hope but your si**L**ence **OVE**r the years has told me so much that I know **YOU** love me as much as I loved you. Here I am becoming all fluffy and sappy. But one of the best times I had with you was watching you sleep (no not a stalker), because you looked so much at peace. And it was the only time I could check you out with getting smacked. Smile through the tears_.

_Love Always  
__Greg_

Reading it through the first time, she picked up nothing other than the fact that it was Greg telling her how much he loved her and never meant to hurt her. Over analyzing again, and failing horribly to keep the tears at bay, a few slipped by onto the paper, moistening the ink and running down the page. She reread it again and again until she came up with something, something that was strange, the handwriting was of course Greg's the semi-chicken scratch, like hers, but then there was some curvy, very unlike him, almost like a girl wrote them. Something he had commented on one day.

_"A girl wrote this" he handed her the suicide note that had been found lying next to the body just a little to close without blood._

"_How can you tell?"Sara herself looked over the note_

"_Because girls always do that bubbly stuff, men, real men do chicken scratch like me" he joked as he looked around the room trying to find anything that might lead them to the girl who wrote this letter._

"_I write chicken scratch, are you calling me a guy?" he froze in his tracks, bad choice of words_

"_But then theirs that small percentage of special women who write like guys, women who are gorgeous, intelligent and wonderfully charming" he smiled, waiting for something_

"_Nice save" he left out the breath he had been holding and went to the book case to a book that had caught his attention it was pink. _

Another thing struck her as odd, who would write a letter like this, no one knew how long they had to live unless he knew he was going to die. And that made her run through the lab until she found a paper and pen. Stares be damned.

She smiled through her tears of happiness, her small hope growing, hoping that she wasn't poorly wrong. She couldn't handle it if she was. The smile disappeared quickly, she didn't know who she could trust around here anymore. The less that knew the better.

_His limping made everyone stop and stare, deciding the pain was worse even with the two pain killers he downed this morning to get rid of the massive hangover and the pain in his ankle, he still wasn't quite to sure what he did to it, he did know that there was no tattoos on it so he was saved in that department. _

_"How's your ankle?" Sara asked him from her locker, which to get by her he had to walk down a bit and cross over the bench, because she didn't look like she was moving._

"_Do you know what I did to it?" his memory was a little hazy. _

_He knew he shouldn't have done that pre drinking session at Nick's house. Speaking of which where was that man, he had some alcohol still left at his place, and he paid good money for that. _

"_You tripped getting out of the cab, on the way to the bar" he tried racking his brain for that memory but came up short. _

"_Please tell me I didn't make a fool out of myself"_

"_No, you made a fool out of every body"_

"_Oh god who's mad?"_

"_No one"_

"_What did I do?"_

_He sang, that song. He remembered now. _

_After the fourth tequila shot for the four of them, he was feeling no pain, considering the amount he drank before coming to the bar, easy way to get drunk before coming to a bar, have a little pre drinking party at your place, bring what you drink._

_It just happened to be karaoke night at this joint, which he still didn't know who chose to come here, but it wasn't bad, and he had been passing up one night stands left and right, because he wasn't interested, who he was interested in was sitting across the table from him, and would get a little mad every time a girl walked by smiling at him. _

"_Come on Greggo do it" Nick speech had deteriorated over the last couple of hours and came out nothing like the Texan would have said it, sober. _

"_No you do it" his speech wasn't that much better. _

"_I'll pay you ten bucks if you do it" Warrick chipped in, Sara on the other hand was quiet and smiling to herself because she knew he would do it. Money or no money._

"_I get to chose my own song?"_

"_Absoltutely"_

"_Alright"_

_And he did, three songs later he finally got off the stage but it was the first one that had caught her attention, and she smiled because it was there song._

**A/N: No I don't have a song picked out for them, why do you think I left it at that? Two reviews in the first half an hour after I posted, that really made my day. Thanks guys. Had a little trouble with the note, wanted to get across how much he loved her but sound different then everyone else's too. And yes I know the last memory had nothing to do with anything. Don't own.**

**Little Preview from next chapter... _she saw him standing there clear as day in front of her._**


	4. I Feel Alive

**A/N: Reposting the chapter cause it is a tad confusing.**

It had been a long time since she dreamed, usually too exhausted to do anything but fall asleep right away only to wake up not two hours later, feeling more tired than when she started.

_She was seeing colours a lot of them, blending together in front of her face, she reached out to touch them and they moved, they were being pulled by something they to her looked like those long pieces of fabric that are moved around by a stick._

_Reds, pinks, and purples danced twisting and turning all in front of her and she desperately wanted them to go away, they were making her dizzy. When pushed they went away, creating a door way into a small room. She stood in the middle looking up and around her the colours they danced around her but still enclosed her._

_Looking down is when she saw him, standing in front of her clear as day, dressed in the clothes that she last remembered. His hair gently touching his face like a caress, and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But he silenced her as he hugged her, only tight enough to get the point of how much he missed her across._

_"But your dead why am I seeing you?" she asked quietly into his shoulder_

_"It's a dream Sara, you can see what ever you wanted to in your dreams"_

_"I never want to wake up"_

_"You will, you love to work" she looked down, his hand bringing it back up_

_"You got my letter right?" he asked her, staring her straight in the eyes, something that she loved_

_"Ya but what-"_

_"Sara wake up, I don't have much time"_

_"No"_

"Yes come on, Sara please" only did the word please register into her brain and she rolled over coming focusing on something that she would swear she was still dreaming. She was about to scream, thinking that this was a sick and cruel joke but he covered his mouth with his hands, and she breathed in the scent of his soap.

"Don't scream, it's too early I cant get caught when I take my hand away are you going to scream?" wide eyes she shook her head no, and his grasp loosened until it was no longer there.

"What the fu-"

"I don't have much time, but promise me you will look closer into my death"

Still in shock she could only nod

"It's so good to see you" his arms around her, jarred her out of the trance, and she held on tightly and wept.

"But you're dead" she said into his chest, much like in the dream

"Ya about that" his head snapped up and she faintly heard a car door shutting.

"I have to go" he let her go, kissed her once and whispered _I love you _and was gone. Making her wonder if she should wake up now, but the insistent pounding at her door, told her she was in fact and hadn't dreamed that last little bit.

"Can I help you?" she got out before she was pushed out of the way, two men in suits walked into her apartment, guns drawn, shades considering that it was close to dusk.

One of the men stayed with her, while the other went off into the back.

"What fuck are you doing?" she asked, becoming annoyed that these two men barged in were going through her belongings with not even saying a word. The other man, one who was superior to the one who had stayed with her, it was hard to tell them apart, they wore the same suits, same gun, same shoes, and same characteristics in the face and hair. That's probably covered there eyes. So she couldn't tell them apart. Shook his head to the 'leader' and only then did he speak

"When is the last time you saw Mr. Gregory Sanders?"

"How is that any of your business?" she was waiting for it, the moment they shoved the gun in her face, and they didn't disappoint"

"August 22nd, talked to him the next day on the phone not even five minutes before his car flipped and rolled, caught fire and he burned to death. Now will you please tell me what the fuck is going on"

"Goodbye Miss Sidle" she couldn't see who said that, for both were on their way out the door. Going out as they had come in silently. Minus the banging of course.

She searched through everything, thankful that she had placed the letter, where no one would look to think. The break room, in the upper left cupboard behind Greg's secret stash, which to this day still hadn't been found.

This gave her the incentive she needed, something suspicious was going on and she wouldn't rest until she knew the truth about why Greg was in hiding.

_After spending eight hours of cataloguing and processing evidence Sara was still on square one. _

_Sometimes the evidence you have is the evidence you need_

_Wishing for a hot meal, coffee, shower and eight hours of sleep she headed off to the break room for at least one of the four things. She also wanted to get laid to but that would have to wait too until she found the right candidate or she got drunk which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. _

_Guess the coffee wasn't only on her mind she found Greg already there squirting ketchup into a chip bag. _

_She was just going to let it go. That's it, get some coffee and leave without asking why he had done that. _

_Curiosity killed the cat and she asked before she left_

"_Why did you put ketchup on chips when you could have bought the regular ketchup chips?" looking up from his bag he answered_

" _One because I can control the ketchup flavour, two because it tastes better, three I know its actually ketchup that's on there and four its easier to clean up just lick the fingers and go, with the chips you have to use your teeth to pull it off" he demonstrated licking his fingers and a mental picture flashed across her mind of her licking his fingers for him. _

"_Hello earth to Sara, would you like to try one?" he shook the bag_

"_Sure" she reached in, her fingertips met a warm gooey substance and she grasped a chip and stuck it in her mouth and started chewing._

"_So does it taste good?" she swallowed and nodded._

"_Want some more?" its not like she had anything better to do, oh right work._

"_Love some" he took his feet off the chair across from him and sat up, offering her the bag, she dug in and grabbed some more. _

_--_

_This time it happened when she was studying the crime scene photo's only this time he was above her telling her how good it felt to be inside her._

_Still getting no where she decided to call it a day. A little disappointed that Greg hadn't wandered into the locker room after she had, she began in her own world of daydreams._

_Images filled her mind as she put on her coat._

They were sitting in her apartment the lighting low, sitting across from one another both grinning widely clinking glasses.

_Them stopping for gas, him looking incredibly sexy as he pumped into the car_

finally him coming towards her wearing the same clothes he had on hours before pulling her roughly against him as his lips seared hers. In her day dream she slips her arms around his waist pulling him closer yet, her body flush against his. Touching from the waist down. His tongue slowly slipping past the barrier of her lips, sucking and tasting. Her coat felt heavy and she shrugged out of it, barely hearing the small thud as it fell from her grasp.

"_Maybe we should take this somewhere else" whispered into her ear, her eyes opened and realized the last daydream had been in fact very real. She couldn't speak but nodded instead. He took her hand and lead her outside to his car, she wondered why she couldn't say anything but chalked it up to shock._

_The car ride over was silent, both milling in their own thoughts about what had happened only minutes before, Greg was ecstatic because she actually showed PDA in the locker room and two because he was with her. Wildest dream come true. _

_Sara on the other hand was as ecstatic, she couldn't believe she had actually slipped and gave in to the whopping kiss. No PDA at work they both agreed, not mixing business with pleasure. And it had been fine for the last five months but something had changed today. _

_The relationship that had been semi-serious had been giving a violent shove into serious, kissing in the locker had been the cause. Don't get her wrong she actually liked it, knowing that it was okay to date someone from work and still keep it a secret, made the sex hotter. _

"_I wanna have sex in a parking lot" slipped from her mouth_

_Greg nearly slammed on the brakes but recovered quickly_

"_What brought this on?"_

"_I don't know just thought it would be fun to try"_

"_You mean in the car right?"_

"_where else would I mean?"_

"_Never mind"_

A man stood in the shadows behind a tree, half a block down, watching the two men leave. That had been too close. And this time he had endangered Sara. She wasn't dead yet, they didn't work like that. But it was only a matter of time before they caught him, or killed her. Both risks he wasn't willing to take.


	5. When You're Beside Me

An accident can be determined as an undesirable or unfortunate happening that occurs unintentionally and usually results in harm, injury, damage, or loss; casualty; mishap: _automobile accidents. _

That's exactly what it was listed as, an accident. It had been an accident that his car had popped a tire. It was an accident that he had been driving right past a construction site, when his tire popped and he flew past the warning signs. It was an accident hitting the gravel pile just at the right angle so the car flipped into freshly dried concrete. It was an accident that nobody saw the car or what was left of it till the next day when the workers came back to work. It was an accident that there was little evidence collected, what else was there to say? The vehicle malfunctioned.

_It was an accident._

If she heard the word accident on more freaking time, she was liable to get not so nice. Her sunny disposition would be gone out the door taking a coffee break, while the not so nice, one that she tried to keep under wraps most of the time would make an appearance and likely strangle who ever said it.

Slipping in unnoticed to an evidence room, the quietest room in the crime lab or so she was told and locked the door.

"Tire shards found on road leading into scene, tire marks suggest an attempt to stop was made before breaking the windshield as vehicle crashed the gravel pit, and into the foundation of the new 5 Diamond's Hotel Cause of Death was 3 degree burns to100 of body. Injuries accumulated when car flipped and caught fire, wallet was found three feet away from wreck" she read out loud to herself, okay so he tried to stop, any normal person would who had blown a tire. She reached into the box to pull out what was next. The few tire shards that had been collected, nothing special, but if the tire had blown then maybe these pieces could be fitted together to find the exact reason why the tire popped.

The next piece of evidence had her biting her lip, his license, and his smiling face. Small burn marks on the edges, it had been in the wallet, which had been conveniently thrown from his car, and landed beside the car three feet down off the concrete. The explosion passing over it almost completely only burning when the flames expanded. But what guy in their right mind would put their wallet on the seat beside him? It didn't make sense. Which lead her to believe that whoever set this up, wanted them to know that it was Greg, so no tooth impressions were made. No reason to believe that it was anyone else, when you couldn't contact the person in question and his wallet was found at the scene.

A lot of assumptions.

"Wallet and contents were dusted for fingerprints and came back to Gregory Sanders, Las Vegas Crime Lab" another dead end. Once again all pointing to an _accident._

She felt a vibrating sensation at her hip, and it took her a few seconds to realize that her phone was silently ringing. _Grissom _the caller ID read and she ignored it for the time being she needed to do this.

After the third time he phoned her, she answered it.

"What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Where are you?" she echoed

"Sara I have a case for you, Tangiers suspicious perks"

"I can't I'm not feeling well"

"Okay" no questions asked, he hung up the phone, how long would the 'I'm not feeling well' card play? Not much longer, she had to work fast.

"I don't see anything Greg, there's nothing here," she said to the empty room

_"I think the way the guy who thought he was Sherlock Holmes died, that woman, what was her name?"_

_"Don't remember"_

_"Doesn't matter, the way she set up his death to make it look like suicide was awesome"_

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"Not much, I just think that if I were to die, I would leave clues"_

"Leave clues...where are the clues Greg?" she threw the paper work down onto the table this was going no where fast.

_"Hey hun?" he called her from the next room_

_"Ya?"_

_"Could you remember a date for me?" she jumped when he came up behind her_

_"What's wrong with your memory?"_

_"Nothing, just in case I forget can you?"_

_"Ya I guess"_

_"September 21st"_

_"What's so important about that?"_

_"Please remember it"_

_"Okay"_

September 21st, was this Thursday what could be so important about that date? Nothing came to her. This was all messed up, Greg pretending to be dead and two men who she could only assume be FBI or CIA, showing up at her place not ten minutes after he had shown up. It didn't make any sense. She wasn't surprised. When did anything in life ever make sense? September 21st, the 21st of September, the 21st day of the ninth month, 09-21-06. Nothing. The date held nothing significant to her.

But this wasn't about her, what was it to Greg?

--

He dug deeper and deeper, praying that it was still there, that no one had moved it. Who would know it was buried in a cemetery under his own name. The 21st was when it would all end, he prayed it just went according to plan. Then he could come out hiding, and no one would be in danger. If it didn't, which he had a feeling that it wouldn't. He would have to stay in hiding, shadows becoming his only friend for the rest of his life. Living with out Sara for the next sixty years wasn't something he wanted to do.

So he dug the dirt flying above him, around him under him, it made him cough once and he stopped to take a breath. He should be close it was buried five feet down. Doing it in the dark was not easy but he survived in the dark, why not work in it too?

His shovel hit something with a thud, indicating that he had found it, it wouldn't be long now.

--

When her head hit the table for the sixth time, she decided to call it quits, with fresh eyes and being less tired, _she hoped, _she would catch something but she wasn't holding her breath. What she needed was a distraction, in her car held little so she flicked on the radio, some pop song was finishing as the opening sequence of the 8 o'clock news update came through the speakers.

"Thomas Luthor, former head of the Italian mob, is scheduled to make an appearance in court this Thursday. Luthor is up on charges including embezzlement, first and second degree murder along with conspiracy to commit murder, Prosecutors have failed to comment on whether or not any more witnesses will be testifying against the Mob boss, after their lead witness died in automobile _accident _not yet four weeks ago. The time is 8:02am, weather sunny with poss-" she flipped off the radio and made a U-turn.

She just got her connection.

--

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner, but Thursday I didn't feel like writing and then Friday, well that was hell, spent just over 12 hours at school doing something that I'm beginning to hate. Glad that I have it tomorrow so I can get it done and over with for the week anyways. The weekend was spent at home with a different program so I had to wait till I got back here to spell check. Which I'm sure none of you wanted to know but you do now!**


	6. Loosing Everything

Thomas Luthor was 53 years to the day, six foot one, dark brown hair, graying at the edges, at least he had been when he was arrested, he would now be about 61 give or take a few months, and his hair she would imagine would be completely gray. His mug shot didn't reveal much, nor did his DMV picture she'd just printed off.

Believed to still have millions in a vault somewhere in Swiss Bank Account, from the embezzlement, killed his brother and his wife, for leaking to the police about what he did. Conspiracy charge was the evidence found in his office, plans to murder the mayor, or some other high official, no names given.

None of this told her what connection this had with Greg.

Satisfied that she found the connection she was on her way home – _again _

She thought it a bit odd that no one was walking the halls, walking from each mini lab to the next, sure there was people in the rooms but no one moved or made any sound.

Did time stop and no one told her?

To add to her suspiciousness, the phone from the AV lab rang, looking for Archie to answer it, she found herself in an empty room, with a still ringing phone.

"AV Room, Sara Sidle speaking"

"Have you looked closer into it yet?" the voice on the other end asked

"Gr-"

"Don't say my name" it was then people started moving about again, walking to and fro.

"Have you found out anything?" he asked,

"What connection do you have with Luthor?"

"Did you check out what lab did the evidence?"

"You ran DNA on the murder weapon didn't you?"

"Ding, ding, ding"

"Then why pretend you're well…" she stopped as two colleagues stopped to chat with one another in front of the AV lab.

"You haven't looked closer, into my accident and a connection. Plus, who wouldn't want me dead when I processed the DNA, seems blood doesn't burn like he thought it would. And they put the fire out in time to see that the couple throats were slit too, knife was found in the car with dried blood on it. I have to go, I'll contact you again in an hour, love you"

Click 

She had some more research to do.

* * *

She had just logged off, stood and stretched when to the minute her phone rang again.Blocked ID 

"Sidle"

"Get to the payphone near the diner"

Click 

Not sure what to expect she kept her hand near her gun, it was dawn out, the darkest part of night, giving the criminals just one more hour of fun before they would return to hiding spots to await dusk. Her phone rang again.

Blocked ID 

"Hello?'

"You see that Black Sedan across the street, get into it, and drive"

"Which way"

"The way its facing"

"Okay" looking for oncoming cars she crossed the street, and entered the sedan. It wasn't until she glanced in the rearview mirror did she see she wasn't alone. All she saw was his eyes.

"Keep driving, until you reach the four stoplights then turn left"

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace where we can't be interrupted"

--

"Turn right up here, and pull into the park" he told her and waited patiently, for her to follow instructions.

"Come into the back with me" she raised an eyebrow in confusion but followed suite and climbed in the back with him. He instantly hugged her, not saying anything he didn't need to. Being near her was enough.

"How could you do this to me? Did you even think what it would do to me?" she snapped angrily, but however let him take her hand

"I needed the emotions to be real, not faked"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you a lot right now but have you found anything out since the last time we talked?"

"If you're dead, you can't testify your findings, which I don't know why you wouldn't want to"

"I did it to protect you, they win if I'm dead, but we know he'll never walk"

"Who's we?"

"Can't tell you that either, but did the guys that came after I left, take anything?"

"No not that I know of"

"Just watch your back for the next few days, they are crucial"

"What happens when the few days are over?"

"That's still to be determined but it should be over"

"So you can come out of hiding then?"

"Probably" he toyed with her fingers, memorizing the feel of them, there was a slight chance he would never see her again.

"Just promise me that you'll be safe" he couldn't look at her, if he did she would see right through him.

"Promise me the same thing" she lifted his face, causing him to look her in the eye.

"I can't do that Sara"

"Then I can't either"

"I have to go" he hugged her and kissed her, before disappearing into darkness.

It all came down to tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, really it does come down to tomorrow depending on what I see, is how I write my fics for a while. So I'm trying my hardest to come up with the final chapter tomorrow…after the premiere. It seems the farther apart my updates are the less reviews I get. Oh well. I value the ones I've gotten so far. And I thank you for that. THE RULER WORKS AGAIN!**


	7. In My Time Of Dying

She didn't know why she was here, they didn't need her but she sat, in the back watching patiently and silently, listening to the Luthor's defense go on and on about how he couldn't possibly kill his own flesh and blood, and the evidence found, was, that someone stole the knife that Luthor had nicked himself from hours before. Someone was out to get his client.

A big yawn if you asked her.

Luthor was guilty, he would be convicted and sent to jail.

Greg could come home.

"Objection your honour, there was no proof that any intruder was inside the defendants home, prior to the event" the prosecutor argued.

"None on record" the lawyer for Luthor stated

"Then it's not relevant, quit wasting tax payers money" the judge told the crown. Sara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Mr. Cummings, call your witness"

"I would your honour but my key witness mysteriously died several weeks ago"

The same way, Luthor's brother and his wife were to die. Tire popping from a construction nail, flipping and catching flame. Only this time the car burned to long for them to rule out Greg getting his throat slashed.

The two men that barged into her apartment were sitting behind Luthor, sunglasses on, staring straight ahead, like drones, they breathed, swallowed and shifted inside their seats as one.

"If you have no one we shall move on to Mr. Rainey"

"My key witness did die, but we have another expert on his behalf"

"Well council do proceed"

"I call Wendy Simms, DNA technician of Las Vegas Crime Lab"

Sara watched as Wendy was sworn in and couldn't help but think to herself that Wendy had just signed her death warrant. Someone wasn't making it home tonight.

The rest of the trial seemed to move swiftly and before she knew it, the final word of the closing statement was said and the jury was given the final warning to take what they have heard into consideration and everyone was dismissed. She turned her head when Wendy walked past, she really couldn't afford to be seen with her, and then she could die too.

"Psst" she looked around, not seeing anything she continued on

"Psssssstttt" she finally stopped and looked around, making more of an effort to see who was calling her or psstting her.

"Oh ya no one's going to notice you, wearing that" she saw him in a darkened shadow, of the emergency exit. Wearing a baseball cap pulled low and shades that covered half his face.

"You didn't"

"I wasn't looking for you"

"Then I guess I'm not that noticeable, how'd it go?"

"The juries out, so it's up to them now"

"Which could take days, or months"

--

"Hundreds of people tuned in today to hear the live action of the People vs. Thomas Luthor, after three hours of deliberation the jury has found Thomas Luthor, Guilty.A short recap he was up on charges of embezzlement, first and second degree murder of his brother and his sister in law and conspiracy to commit murder, Luthor was found guilty on all accounts"

* * *

A/N: So yes it is all over, and for those who didn't like this style or writing I tried, you can rest assured, got another fic that's coming out called Frozen. Reviews are always welcome because I am a review Slu:t, haha inside joke. Anyone else disappointed by the 30 second cameo Greg did on CSI that he's supposedly a regular on? Also had a little laugh when I seen the title for Supernatural's season Premiere, can you guess what it is? I'll give you a hint, it's my title. 


	8. Dead I Fall Asleep

A/N: Alright you conned it out of me, here is without a doubt the last chapter. Wow, typed and posted in under half an hour, a new record for me! And now I'm off to school.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Greg snuggled into his pillow, his mind in nether nether land as he rolled away from the racket he would later find out was Sara's voice.

"Greg get up"

"fiiwelmoney"

"What was that? Sara throw cold water on me? Sure gladly" she disappeared only to return a few minutes later with a jug of ice cold water.

"Greg are you getting up?"

"Of course I am" he mumbled into his pillow "just five more minutes"

"You've had twenty-five more minutes"

"What's five more going to hurt?"

"It will make us late"

"No one's stopping you from going to work, take your vehicle"

"Hello! Environmentalist freak, save gas, and cut down on pollution if we take one car"

"Forgot sorry, maybe all this tofu and vegetables are making me forget"

"Nice try, I'm giving you two minutes to get out of bed, or I'm dumping water on you"

"Okay I'm up, geez" he half fell, half stood getting out of bed. She sat the water down but neglected to move from her spot.

"What? Can't a man have a little privacy?"

"We both know the moment I leave, you'll crawl back into bed"

"No I won't"

"Yes you will, go on get dressed"

"I'm going, I'm _going" _he moved past her to the closet, blindly grabbing a shirt and pants, that would teach her to rush him. He hoped they didn't match.

"I liked it better when I was dead, didn't have to listen to you" he mumbled under his breath but she caught it and grabbed his arm.

"Don't ever say that again" and he was an ass, he knew how much it affected her, and he had gone and slipped.

"It didn't… come out right" he stumbled with his answer "what I meant was that I didn't have to be rushed to get dressed, I could take all day if I wanted to. That's all. Don't you know how much I love you?" he lifted her chin with his finger.

She didn't answer him.

"Sara answer me"

"Yes I know how much you love me, but you have a weird way of showing it"

"You mean by faking my own death just so hired goons wouldn't come after you? I think that is pretty selfless in itself"

"Just promise me that you wont ever do that again"

"Nope, can't say I've tested evidence against a mob boss since"

"You better not have"

"Believe me between you and Grissom, those are the only bosses I need"

"Promise?"

"Promise, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" he smiled and pulled her close.

He just wished that Wendy was as lucky as him, not lying six feet under, a stone on top marking her grave.


End file.
